From sleigh rides, to True Love
by xoxgilmoregirlxox
Summary: It all continues after the Bracebridge dinner. Luke and Lorelai end up together..and you have to read the rest to know what happens! If you are L&L fans you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

(takes place continuing after the bracebridge dinner)

As Lorelai and Sookie prepare for the big Bracebridge dinner, they are very happy and looking forward to it. Later that night, they got a phone call saying the Bracebridge group was snowed in, and the dinner was canceled. Sookie was bummed, and her, Lorelai, and Rory went to Lukes. Sookie really didn't like was what was happening, and she said, "_What about you and Rory? You eat. Oh! What about Luke? He eats! Jess eats!". _Lorelai looks at Luke, _Want some pea cock pie?". _He looks at her strangely while filling their coffee mugs. _"Don't worry, there will be normal food there too!" _Lorelai told him. She suddenly gets the idea, _Let's invite everyone!". _Rory looks at her, "_The whole town!". "The ones we like!" _Lorelai responded. They all got excited. _"Luke spread the word!". "I haven't even said I was going, So why would I spread the word?". _Lorelai looks at Luke with the bambi face, gives him the eyes and he gives in, _"I'll spread the word."_

The next day, Lorelai, Rory, and Sookie, ane everyone involved with the dinner were preparing most of the day. Lorelai was getting the rooms in order and putting people in different rooms. Sookie was hyperventilating over whether or not she'd get things done in time. Hours pass, and the time came for the dinner to begin! Babette and Maury were early, and the first ones there. Then more guests came. Luke and Jess were two of the other guests. Emily and Richard also came. Lorelai went up to Rory when she sees her parents. _"Look who's here, The Joyless Luck Club." _Rory smiled. Richard had been having some problems with business. Soon, everyone was there.

Before dinner, Lorelau had everyones attention. "_I want to thank Mother Nature for snowing in the Trelling Paper Company in Chicago so I can throw this great party for all my friends instead. It's a very special night. And so, since I don't get to eat unbelievably strange food with my friends everyday, I have arranged a little surprise. Outside, as we speak, is a line of horse drawn sleighs and everybody gets a ride. So, uh, line up and keep it orderly. There's two per sleigh and no cutting in front of each other - that goes for everyone. Except me, 'cause I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss a ride in a horse drawn sleigh. Come on." _As people are getting in the sleighs, Lorelai gets in one and looks at Luke. _"It's two per sleigh, get in."._ She knew she had feelings for Luke but she never told anyone anything, even when they'd confront her about it. When it came to this, she kept things to herself. Although, everyone knew Luke was really into Lorelai. Luke said, _"Ok, if you don't mock me about it." _ He gets in. _"Giddy up" _Lorelai said_. "Uh! The horses heard me, I speak horse language! I'm Dr. Dolittle!". _Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai kept feeling something inside her as they talk along the ride. Soon enough, Lorelai was snuggling into Luke with her head on his shoulder.

(I hope you liked it, it was basically just a recap of the actual episode of the Bradebridge dinner, except for the Luke and Lorelai part. Bear with me, this is my first story! I'm trying! It gets good..If you are a Luke and Lorelai fan you'll want to keep reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The horse drawn sleigh came to a stop. Lorelai was still laying against Luke, but with her eyes closed. Luke gently shook her and she opened her eyes. They both felt as if they were together. Lorelai immediately got out of the sleigh, _"Uh, Luke, yeah, I'll yeah, see you in the morning okay? Have a nice night. Sleep good". _She had no idea what just happened. She was nervous when she talked to him. _"Oh yeah, Ok" _Luke replied. They both went up to their rooms. Luke was sharing a room with his nephew, Jess, and Lorelai was sharing a room with Rory.

Lorelai enters her room, desprately wanting to tell Rory how she felt and what had happened with Luke just now. She walked in to the room, and sat on Rory's bed. _"Rory?" _she said quietly in case Rory was already sleeping. _"Yeah?" _Rory responded. _"What took you so long mom? I've got back here awhle ago." _Lorelai said nothing. She couldn't stop thinking about Luke.

In the other room, Luke was staying with Jess in was also quiet. Jess was just staring at Luke because he knew Luke had a thing for Lorelai. Luke just sat there with big eyes. Jess laughed, _"You're Pathetic". "What?" _Luke replied quickly, while he shook his head.

Back in Lorelai and Rory's room, Rory was wondering if something was wrong with her mom. _"Mom, when did you get your vocal chord removed?". _Lorelai looked up, _"yesterday." _Rory laughed a little. _"What's going on with you mom?". _Lorelai just kept thinking. _What if Luke feels the same way? _She looked at Rory. _"Nothing happened angel, Go to sleep." _She smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead and got into her bed and layed there.

Hours passed, and Luke was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking to himself. _I love her, I've always loved her, I just wish she'd realize that. Why can't she realize it? I mean, hasn't she seen or noticed how I've acted when she'd talk about her boyfriends or hell, her fiancés? Or when they'd come into the diner with her._ He lets out a long sigh and tries to go to sleep.

Lorelai is laying in bed still awake, not realizing that it was 2 am. _"Rory?"_ Rory replied sleepily, _"what?". _Lorelai sat up, "_I think there's something happening with me and luke…something good." _

_(I know they're short. I've written all these chapters when I went to camp. Trust me. They are getting longer as I keep writing the next chapters. Keep reading! It's going to bee good. I'm still a beginner at this. I'm sure if I started another fic It will be longer. Hope you like this one so far)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

After Lorelai said this. Rory immediately sat up in bed. _"Luke!" "Yes Luke" _Lorelai said. Rory questioned, _"Our Luke, as in flannel, backwards baseball cap, god of coffee, Stars Hollow Luke!". _Lorelai sat quietly for a minute, then spoke, _"No, Luke from the Bible, yes rory, Stars hollow Luke!" _she said sarcastically. Rory looked at her mom puzzled. _"How? I mean, Why? What happened?". _Lorelai got up and sat next to Rory on her bed. _"You know the horse drawn sleigh ride around the town?". "Yeah I do" _Rory said. _"Well as you know, It's two per sleigh, So I asked Luke to ride with me. So he got in and we were talking about God knows what and before I knew it I was snuggling into his chest like we were Joanie Loves Chachi or something!". _Rory sighs. _"Kid, I never felt so safe in my life, not with your dad, not with Max, not with anyone but I did when I was….with Luke in that sleigh". _Rory looked at her mom and said. "_Well if you feel like it might be something you want but if you two date and something happens then our whole town is going to be in trouble." _Rory said sweetly. As everything Rory said sunk into Lorelai's head, she sighed. _"Let's just get some sleep okay?" _They both layed down and went to sleep. In Luke and Jess' room, they were already asleep.

The next morning, Lorelai got up extra early to help set up everything so the people that stayed that night could have a good breakfast before they went home. Sookie was already cooking her breakfast feast. As hour had gone by, and people were starting to sit down in the dingin room for breakfast. Rory, Dean, Luke and Jess were sitting at one table. Rory wondered why because Dean and Jess absolutely hated each other. There was an extra seat between Rory and Luke, so Rory saved it for Lorelai. After the food was served, she sat down in between them . Luke looked at her and grinned. She smiled back, _"Good Morning, Burger Boy". _She felt so safe and comfortable next to him. _"Good Morning" _He said softly back to her. They all started eating. Rory, Dean, Jess, Lorelai, and Luke were all quiet, when Lorelai felt a hand touch her thigh. She looked at Rory and then at Luke and smiled. After a minute she reached her hand down and interlocked her fingers together with Luke's. This went on until everyone was done eating. All the people went to their rooms to gather their stuff and they all got ready to go home.

Lorelai was sitting at her desk, checking people out. Luke waited for everyone to leave until he checked out. _"Hey", _he said as he walked to the desk. _"Hey", _she said smiling. _"Lorelai, I …can we go to dinner sometime? Or whatever you want to do? A movie? I can be a movie person." _Lorelai smirked. _"Are you asking me out?". _He smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. _"maybe"_, he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Luke left the inn before Lorelai had the chance to say anything. She stood there chocked for a couple minutes. Later, she and Rory went to Luke's for lunch. Rory was grinning at Lorelai as they sat down. _"Stop it!" _Lorelai snapped at Rory. Luke came to their table. _"The regular? Clogged arteries?". _Lorelai smiled. _"Yep!". _ When Luke went back to behind the counter, Lorelai followed. _" Hey Columbo, you didn't give me two seconds to answer your question, You left the in like you were friggin Flo Jo." _Luke laughed. _"How about a dinner and a movie?" _She paused. _"a dinner wherever and a movie at my place?" _she said. _"Tonight?" _Luke replied quickly. _ "Sure I'm free, and Rory's going to Lane's anyway". _She felt great and went back to the table. _"Guess what? Boo Radley and I are going to dinner and watching a movie tonight." _Rory looked at her shocked. _"Nice reference, and Wow, Congrats mom." _

Later that night after Rory had gone to Lane's, Lorelai was getting ready for dinner. She curled her hair and did her make up and put on a cute black dress, and heels. At 7 o clock, Luke was coming to the door and Lorelai was walking out to meet him. He smiled and they walked to the passenger's side of the truck and Luke opened the door for her and she got in. He got in the other side. Lorelai was thinking and on the way there she decided to be blunt…_"soo…" _she smiled and giggled._" Are we together?". _He pulled up to Sniffy's, and said, _"I've wanted to be for awhile now." _She smiled and they walked in. _" Oh my god! Luke has a Luke's!" _she said. _"Just sit down and don't mock" _He said and smiled.

After dinner, they went back to Lorelai's house. Lorelai thought to herself _Wow, I've never felt so great before. Luke is an amazing guy, not just the god of coffee. _Luke was sitting on the couch waiting for Lorelai to come in with popcorn and the movie. All he could think was _Finally, I got her._

A few minutes later, Lorelai came in with not just a movie and pop corn, but, cookies, whip cream, pie, cookie dough, and ice cream. _"Wow, another fifteen years off your life." _ Luke told her. She rolled her eyes and put the stuff down, and popped in the movie, and sat next to Luke on the couch. She munched on some popcorn and Luke pulled her close to him. All of the sudden, Lorelai looked at Luke and whispered, _"Hi.". _He softly kissed her _"Hi." _He whispered back. She kissed him back and he pulled her against him and they continued making out, not watching the movie at all. Lorelai got up a couple minutes later, and walked towards the stairs and smiled at him. He smiled and got up and followed her up the stairs to her room.

(lol, so what do yall think about it? Is it good enough? I mean they just made love. Haha. I'm thinking about what I might make happen in the next chapters. :insert smile here: haha brooke you like it? Finally got me to write one)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

When morning came, Lorelai and Luke were snuggled closely under the blankets. Lorelai looked at Luke, and whispered, _"Morning". _He smiled and put her head on his chest and kissed it. _"Good Morning"_ he said. As they lay in bed silently both of them are thinking about how happy they were. Luke looked at her, _"Hey I have to get to work." _He kissed her head again and got up and she said _"As do I". _She got up and headed to the shower.

About twenty minutes later she came out but Luke wasw already done. Lorelai started to get ready and couldn't believe how happy she was. Rory was still at Lane's.

Later, when Lorelai had gone to work, She told Sookie about the whole shin dig with Luke. _"Sookie, after the dinner and the movie we…We kind of..uh…slept together. It's so soon..I don't know what happened. We just were watching the movie and then all of the sudden we were in my bed." _She told Sookie with a serious face and tone to her voice. Sookie was shocked but very happy for the two of them,--Luke and Lorelai that is. She jumped up and down a bit. "_Wow Lorelai!" _She paused. _"Well…How was it?". _Lorelai laughed a little bit. _"It was good…". _She smiled.

Lorelai decided to eat breakfast at the Inn and did some work for awhile, a couple of hours atleast. She later, decided she'd head over to Luke's for Lunch.

Luke was waiting for her to come. He knew she would. Lorelai walked into the diner and sat at the counter. _"Coffee, big cup, and Hello!". _She smiled at Luke. He leaned over the counter and kissed her quickly. _"Do you seriously want this whole town to know?" _Lorelai asked. _"And Can I have a burger and dries please?". _Luke shrugged at the first question, and replied _"Yes you can" _to the second question. Lorelai thought to herself about their relationship awhile and whispered to Luke, _Let's try and keep it on the down low here in the hood". _She laughed. _"At least for now." _ He nodded and brought her the food she ordered. She ate very quickly. _"Why are you eating so fast?". _She looks at her phone. _"Two minutes to finish, Three minutes to get back to the inn!". _

A few weeks has passed by, Lorelai and Luke were still the same. They were still together, and loving every minute together.

One Saturday morning, Lorelai woke up with the strange feeling. She didn't recognize the feeling at first but as soon as she had a craving for an apple she started to flip out. She ran down stairs and into Rory's room. She jumped onto her bed. _"Rory? Wake up." _Rory sat up. _"I'm craving apples!". _Rory made a face. _"Okay? You're nuts mom. You woke me up just to tell me that." _ _"No! I'm craving apples! I never crave apples!". _Rory suddenly got what her mom was saying. _"Wow, wait…Did you…sleep with Luke?". _Lorelai nodded. _"But I thought he used…agh!". _She got up and went upstairs and got ready. Rory did the same.

Before she went anywhere, she and Rory stayed home and watches a Brady Bunch marathon. _"Such a musical family" _Rory said. Lorelai, still thinking about whether or not she was pregnant, was chewing on an apple and nodded at Rory. _"Hon, I think I'm going to head over to Luke's". _Lorelai got up and leaned over and kissed her daughter's head. _"Mom, do you need me to come with you. I don't have to hang out with Dean today." _Rory said. She was falling for Jess, but didn't want her mom to know. _"It's okay hun. Go and be in love." _She walked out the door.

It was a warm day that day. Lorelai took her time as she walked to Luke's thinking about how she'd tell him if she did. Lorelai walked into Luke's and sat at a table. Luke walked up to her noticing that she wasn't acting herself. _"Coffee and Are you ok?". _Lorelai replied, _"Coffee would be great, and yes I'll be fine, Got any apples?". _ Luke was shocked that Lorelai was asking for apples. _"Apples? Wow." _Lorelai nodded, and wanted to tell him what might be happening. _"Luke..I—" _she shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Luke looked at her with a curious face. _"Come on, Upstairs." _She started to cry, nodded and got up and followed Luke upstairs to his apartment. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. _"Lorelai, what's wrong? Why are you crying?". _She shook her head.and took her head off his chest and looked up. She still had tears in her eyes. _"It's nothing Luke, I'll be fine". _She tried to smile. Luke hated seeing her cry. _"Please tell me Lorelai." _Lorelai thought to her self, _Maybe I should wait until I know for sure. I'll go home and take a test and then maybe I'll talk to him if it's positive. _

Her main concern was that Luke would not want to be a father and that he would leave. _"Really Luke, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and rest." _She put her hands on his chest and looked up, then kissed him and walked out and went to Doose's to buy some tests. Taylor was running the cash register, so Lorelai was very worried about buying them. He would ask tons of questions that she would not want to answer, but she had to do this.

Lorelai walked up to the cash register and set the test down to buy. Taylor looked at the test and then looked at her, "_Wha—" "Don't ask questions taylor." _She cut him off. She put money on the counter, grabbed the test and walked home.

Meanwhile, Luke was upset that Lorelai wouldn't tell him what was going on. He told Jess to work in the diner awhile so he could stay upstairs. Jess was working in the diner when Rory came in and they both knew they liked eachother even though Rory was with dean. _"Hey"_ Rory said. Jess handed her a book, _" Good book, read it." _Rory took the book and smiled. _"Thanks, I will. Have you seen my mom?" _Jess nodded, _"She left about a half an hour ago". "Oh well I should go find her." _Rory got up and walked out.

Lorelai was at home. She had already taken one test, she was just sitting anxiously on the couch, waiting for the results. Rory walked in and saw her mom sitting on the couch and she sat down next to her. _"Mom, Are you ok?" "I took the test." "And?" "I'm waiting for the results." _She looked at the clock. _"5 minutes". _She said. _"Oh, do you want me to stay? Dean had to work so we can't really hang out today unless I wanted to hanf out in Dooses , but if you—" _Lorelai cut her off, _"Rory how would you feel if I was going to have another baby?". _Rory shrugged. _"Mom, to tell you the truth, I really would think it's weird, but I mean I'll still love him..or her. I love you and Luke. I guess It's just, I'm so used to it being me and you, ya know?" _Lorelai sighed. _"And then there's my dad. And that reoccurring dream about me having my parents together." _Lorelai hugged her. _"Honey as much as I want to please you, I can't just be with your dad. I'm sorry. And don't worry about the whole you and me team going away If I am pregnant, because I won't let that happen. No one can break up the William sisters, and if that's true, no one can break up the Gilmore Girls". _She smiled. _"I love you Mom." _Rory said. _"oh kid, you have no idea."_

Lorelai sighed and got up. _"It's time." _She went into the bathroom and picked up the test and read the word _Positive. _She started to cry and told Rory. _"Hun, I'm…you're going to have a brother or sister"._ Rory nodded and tried to smile. _"Are you going to tell Luke?". _Rory asked. _"Yeah, I'll…have to do that….soon." _Rory got up off the couch and went to her mom and gave her a hug.

A few hours later, Lorelai went to the diner, ate a burger then went upstairs to Luke's apartment. She walked in and over to Luke and started to cry worried about what he was going to do when she told him. Luke looked at her, _"Will you please tell me what's bothering you now?". _She looked at him, _"Luke..I'm..I'm pregnant."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Luke looked at her…"You're what?", he said shocked.

"Luke you don't have to stay, really, I've done this before. Raised a child on my own. I can do it again. Don't worry Just—"

"Lorelai I'm not leaving, I'm going to be here. I really love you. I know you raised a child on your own before, and you did a great job, but I don't want you to have to do it again". He pulled her into his arms for a hug.

She hugged him back and whispered.."Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He said as he kissed her head.

Luke was happy but also very shocked. Over days, he was feeling pressure. _So she's pregnant…and I am the one that made it happen. I need to marry her. _He thought to himself. _I'm not sure if I'm ready to get married. This wasn't supposed to happen._

Meanwhile, Rory had broken up with Dean, because she liked Jess. She didn't want to string along dean anymore. She did love him at one point, but Jess had won her heart.

Lorelai continued to go to work. She was happy how Luke took the news. That night Luke came over to her house. Lorelai was watching a movie. He walked in, still thinking about what the right thing to do was.

"Hey I didn't think you were coming over tonight." She said and smiled.

Luke nodded. "Lorelai, I'm not sure what to do here. I'm really confused. Should we get married?".

She turned off the TV. "Luke, No I don't want to get married, just because I'm pregnant. I want to—" She shakes her head.

Luke sits next to her. "Lorelai, you what?"

"This is exactly what happened with Christopher! I got pregnant, and that's the only reason he wanted to get married." She told him.

Luke got up. "You..don't think I love you!"

"No Luke, that's not what I'm saying.."

"What are you saying then Lorelai?" he raised his voice.

Lorelai got up and walked upstairs and started to cry. Rory heard the front door slam and looked out the window and saw Luke driving off. Lorelai had stopped crying after a couple minutes. Rory got up from her desk and went upstairs to her mom's room. She saw that her mom wasn't crying and was shocked.

"Mom, you know Luke slammed the door and left right?". Rory asked curiously.

"Hey angel". Lorelai said as she ignored Rory's last question. "Come here, we can talk. What did you do today?" Lorelai asked.

Rory sat on her mom's bed with her. "Oh I just hung out with Jess and studied a little."

Lorelai smiled. "I don't get how you like studying so much."

"Learning is fun." Rory said. "Mom, what's going on with Luke?".

"Oh Look at the time, It's late. I'm tired." Lorelai told her.

Rory shook her head and decided to give her mom space . She kissed her mom's cheek. "Night, Mom." She went downstairs.

Lorelai turned her lights off, and sat up in bed. She wasn't so hurt over what had happened. She just wanted to take things slow. Eventually, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Lorelai went down to Rory's room and opened the door.

"Hey kid, Let's go shopping. It's Sunday. They're having a big sale at the mall."

Rory knew that her mom was just trying to get her mind off things. "Okay that sounds good." They both got ready and went to the mall.

Luke was just working, and wondered what was going to happen. He decided to just give Lorelai her space for now although, he didn't want to. He really cared about her. He thought about what she said about just marrying her because she was pregnant. He realized that, that was the only reason he considered marrying her now. He eventually thought they would get married, but not so soon. He then had Caesar take over the diner, and he went upstairs to nap because he hasn't slept much the night before.

Lorelai and Rory shopped all day, and we're having a lot of fun together. Lorelai hadn't said anything to Rory about anything concerning the baby or Luke, but she did think of Luke a lot that day.

It was getting Late and Rory and Lorelai returned home, but with only two bags. That was a big change. Rory went straight to bed and Lorelai checked the messages. There was one from luke. She pressed the button and played it.

"Hey It's me. I was just calling to see how..you are. Things didn't end to well last night. Call me please. I love you. Bye."

She sighed, and ignored it and went to bed.


	8. Authors Note!

((I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I'm in trouble! But I will update tomorrow. That's a promise! Thanks! I love you guys! I'm sorry!))


	9. Chapter 8

Luke waited up that night waiting and hopping and wanting Lorelai to return his phone call, but it was getting later and later, and she still hadn't called back. _Why isn't she calling me back? She'd usually call me back when I left a message. _He thought to himself.

As it got later, he was getting worried and so he got up and walked to Lorelai's house to see if she was even home and maybe hadn't heard his message yet. When he saw her jeep in the driveway and small light on in her bedroom window, his heart had broken. She was home.

He quietly went into the house and up and to her room and peeped open the door and saw the love of his life in what, it seemed to be, a peaceful sleep. He knew she had ignored the message when he saw her sound asleep. As he walked out of her room and down the stairs he began to cry.

Rory, who was in her room heard luke, so she got up even though she had school the next morning. She walked out of her room and over to Luke who was just about to walk out the front door.

"Luke?" Rory whispered.

"Please don't tell your mom I was here." He looked at her crying.

"Luke, are you okay? And I wont tell her." Rory said sympathetically.

"I was just..your mom isn't really talking to me after I told her I thought we should get married.." Luke said.

"I know Luke. Don't worry. My mom is just scared. Give her time. I'm sure everything will be fine." Rory told him softly.

"Alright. Do me a favor. Reming her that I love her." Luke asked.

"Will do." Rory smiled.

As she watched him walk back to the diner, Rory went upstairs and layed next to her mother. Lorelai felt Rory lay down and looked at her and said sleepily, "Rory , what's wrong?".

"I just want to sleep up here, and Mom,..Luke loves you".

Lorelai smiled a little "You can sleep up here, that's fine." They both fell asleep.

Luke layed in bed at his apartment upset, but fell asleep.

The next morning, Lorelai woke up and turned over and shook Rory gently. "Rory, hun, time to get ready for school."

"I know I know" Rory replied and got up and went downstairs to get ready.

Lorelai sat up in bed and all she could think about was Luke. She wanted to talk to him, but she was scared. She wanted to be in love and she wanted to get married, but not because she was pregnant. Lorelai got up and got ready for work. She was starving so she grabbed a couple pop tarts, made some coffee and headed to the inn.

Luke saw her driving past the diner on her way to work and felt worthless. He wanted to run after her but he remembered what Rory said about giving her time. He continued working but was very upset.

Lorelai kept thinking about Luke the whole day. Around 5pm, she called Rory and said she'd be home late and that money was under the monkey lamp. Lorelai decided she's go over to Luke's.

The diner was slow when she walked in. "Hey" Lorelai said softly.

Luke turned around and looked at her. "Lorelai…" he said.

"Well unless someone else in here is named Lorelai, yeah it's me" She laughed a little.

"I'm glad you're here." He smiled.

"It's only been like a day and a half Luke." She smiled.

"I thought you.."

Lorelai cut him off, "I didn't mean to make you upset when I didn't call back".

He looked at her. "I know." He said.

"I just.." Lorelai started.

"I know". Luke said, cutting her off and he held up his hand.

She nodded and sat down at the counter. "There's just been a lot of things on my mind" she whispered as he poured her coffee.

"well you're not the only one" He said and put the coffee pot down..

"I have to know if you want to get married because..you love me?" She asked him as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.


End file.
